Electronic devices can communicate over wired or wireless networks. Wireless networks can include a wireless local area network (WLAN), which includes wireless access points (APs) to which devices are able to wirelessly connect. Other types of wireless networks include cellular networks that comprise wireless access network nodes to which devices are able to wirelessly connect.
To communicate over a network, an electronic device uses a network address, such as a Medium Access Control (MAC) address. In some cases, collisions between MAC addresses (due to duplication) assigned to different electronic devices may occur.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.